Dolphin Blow
Dolphin Blow is a recurring ability in the series, often being a Limit Break move associated with Tifa Lockhart. It is a strong physical attack. Appearances Final Fantasy VII Dolphin Blow is the first of the Level 3 Limit Breaks for Tifa, obtained after killing 96 enemies on Limit Level 2. It inflicts 1.75 times normal damage to a single target. Final Fantasy VIII Dolphin Blow is an attack for Zell in his Duel Limit. It has a power of 28 and requires the player to read the Combat King 001 to unlock. It can be used even before reading the magazine by inputting the correct button combination, but they will not appear as an option. It requires the player to press when it appears in the menu. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dolphin Blow is a Bravery attack for Tifa, and is learned at level 16. It requires 30 CP to equip (15 if mastered), 100 AP to master, has low melee priority, and induces Wall Rush when it hits. It is a good move to use whenever Tifa is below the opponent. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Dolphin Blow is one of Tifa's signature abilities, an Agility ability card and an ability used by the summon stone, Tifa III. The ability card and summon stone are made available from red and green chocobos during the Final Fantasy VII "Operation Jenova" event. It damages enemies with a non-elemental attack formed by launching an upper-cut at the enemy, forming a tidal wave after a successful hit. When summoning Tifa III, Tifa greatly damages enemies with the Dolphin Blow. Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Dolphin Blow is an ability used by Tifa. This technique can be done by pressing the Up + Down + Special button. Gallery FFVII Dolphin Blow.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Zell- Dolphin Blow.jpg|Final Fantasy VIII. Tifa Dolphin Blow D012.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFOO Dolphin Blow.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Dolphin Blow.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Tifa III Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summonstone). FFAB Dolphin Blow - Tifa R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFVII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Tifa R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFVII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Tifa SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Tifa SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Tifa UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Tifa CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Tifa Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Zell Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Tifa Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Dolphin Blow - Zell Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVIII. Dolphin Blow In-Battle Brigade.png|In-game in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Dolphin Blow Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Dolphin Blow.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. FFBE Dolphin Blow.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFVII. FFBE Dolphin Blow LB.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (Limit version) FFVII. Ehrgeiz Dolphin Blow.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Trivia * In ScrewAttack!'s Yang VS Tifa | DEATH BATTLE!, Tifa performs Dolphin Blow as part of her Limit Break chain. Category:Signature abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Recurring Martial Arts